


Sunsets and Smoke

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [28]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Just Friends, M/M, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: Stevie and David have a conversation after realizing they wouldn't be friends with benefits.*Rated T for mention of pot.
Series: August Photo Challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sunsets and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Photo Challenge: A sunset

“Um, hey.”

Stevie just looked up from her solitaire game and gave a short head nod. “Hey.” She still wasn’t quite sure how to move from “benefits” to “friends without”. It wasn’t that she disagreed, but usually she could move on and simply act aloof. But not with David. She didn’t know how to do ‘real friends.’

“This party planning for my mother is turning out to be far more work. When Moira Rose is involved planning what she thinks is a benefit, it’s more damage control than planning,” vented David.

“I can see that. Um, I might have another joint that I found today. Should we go out back and discuss the party?” said Stevie as she held up a little bag.

“Have you been holding out on me?”

“I need to regulate my inventory. Otherwise, it’ll be gone before I’m finished with my solitaire game.” deadpanned Stevie staring right at David.

“I would never…” as he smiled and grabbed the bag from her hand. He left out of the front door and began to head back to the picnic tables.

They lit up and passed the smokey treat between each other taking long drags. After several minutes of silence, a pleasant buzz began to hit them both.

“When I lived in New York, I would have never taken the time to stop and watch something like a sunset. Granted, I don’t have much a choice here, but it’s quite beautiful. I wish that I had a canvas and some watercolors.”

“Even as an artist, you wouldn’t have taken the time?”

“No, this was about the time that you were getting ready or getting high before heading out to some party or club. Sunsets weren’t important when you were holding out for the anonymity of the night.”

“Anonymity? But you talk about all of your friends always knowing who you were and wanting to party with you.”

“Mmm. Maybe. But they weren’t really friends. They wanted to be around me because I had a black card and they expected me to pay. I didn’t want to be ‘David Rose that pays.’ I wanted to be ‘That guy that I want to be friends with.’ I am realizing I never really had friends.”

“And now?”

David turned and looked at Stevie. “I don’t know if this buzz is contributing to my emotions or not, but I would tell you that as much as I want out of this town, I don’t want the anonymity. Having people see me and choose to be my friend? That’s what I didn’t know that I always needed.”

“I guess that since we’ve decided to not enjoy ‘benefits,’ we are friends.” said Stevie with a little question and perhaps hesitation in her voice.

“We are definitely friends. Where else would I get my towels and pot?” joked David. “You're still okay with our decision, right?”

“Yes. It’s the right thing. We’ll be better as friends and I don’t want to lose that…”

David smiled at Stevie. “Okay, before we kill our buzz with more truth-telling, let’s watch the rest of this sunset, my friend.”

Stevie just turned back to the sunset and smiled. Maybe this ‘real friends’ thing would be easier than she expected.


End file.
